dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 201
'''Episode 201 '''is an episode of the Drunken Peasants Podcast. Highlights *Paul lives. *G-Man kidnapped Creationist Cat's son. Videos Played #God News - Debate Brett Keane, News, and Drunken Pissants #Brett Keane Confession #Life Of A Goth #At Ted Cruz event, [[Phil Robertson] calls gay marriage ‘evil’] #Inside Politics Forecast #Glenn Beck talks about his support for Ted Cruz #Sex Your Food: Cantaloupe #Donald Trump Opposes Jesuit BRAIN CONTROL at FOX Debate (1-28-16) #So about Macklemore's song White Privilege #The 1st Amendment is Outdated! #Sticks and Stones #Not-a-G-Man #Someone sings Video Game Underground! #Fake #'Duck Dynasty' patriarch Phil Robertson endorses Ted Cruz in duck-hunting video #1980's Irish Catholic Sex Education Video Stupid Ad Segment *Perfect Polly Pet - Official As Seen On TV Commercial *Roto Clipper™ (Official Commercial) *5 Second Fix Commercial As Seen On TV Buy 5 Second Fix As Seen On TV Plastic Repair Epoxy *Miracle Slippers-Official Commercial *Snackeez Duo Commercial As Seen On TV | Does Snackeez Duo Really Work? | Buy Snackeez Duo *Official MicroTouch Tough Blade Commercial | As Seen on TV *Be Quiet - As Seen on TV *Cirrus 2.75" Ice Ball Press Kit | Williams-Sonoma *Brow Perfect - As Seen on TV Start of the Show The show started out with Paul describing the Traumatic experience of being fisted by TJ. Ben then announced the relaunching of their shirts. They played a Brett Keane video from before after watching 6 minutes of him setting down hangout rules, they then skipped to the interesting part where Brett announced he would call the police on the Peasants and Paul due to them hating on god believers. Brett continued to shill his other content. They played a video from Brett Keane discussion Nietzsche's love for GamesULove. They moved on to the Troll or Not a Troll segment where they played a goth faggot getting oppressed by a bunch of kids in his neighborhood. The DP concluded that he was a troll. They also played a video of Phil Robertson ranting about gay marriage at a Ted Cruz rally. The DP talked about a Pedophilic Priest. They played a news coverage of Ron Paul on some Iowa Caucus shit. Middle of the Show The DP played a CNN interview with Glenn Beck where he talked about how great Ted Cruz is while also shilling his Doomsday Preppers website. Glenn claimed that the Iowa Caucuses was proof the world will end very very soon and how Cruz will stop that from happening. Anderson Cooper also complimented Glenn's gay scarf during the interview implying that he and Glenn are in a gay relationship. They moved on to the Crazy People segment where they played a video of some guy fisting a cantaloupe triggering Paul's PTSD. They also played a Gail video explaining Donald's attempt to escape the GOP debate to prevent Jesuit brainwashing. Gail also claimed that the Jesuits are in charge of the Drunken Peasants. The DP played a video from Gazi the black supremacist ranting about a song by an evil white rapper Macklemore singing about the BlackLivesMatter movement. Gazi got his uncle tom house cracker to explained how the song is problematic and won't admit his white privilege and his lack of ability to give all his shit to the black race. They're dynamic was similar, but somehow worse than Steve Shives and his wife. Apparently this proves no matter how much you cater to SJW's you'll still get assassinated by social justice. They played a video from the feminist (and Jaclyn Glenn look a like) who hates the first amendment for the second time. Unfortunately Ben was too drunk on episode 200 to realize he played it on the show not before it. Paul pointed out that they did play it before and they moved on. The DP played a video from Prager U with a guy with a weird ass face complaining about the political correctness that infect the world today in the media industry and how kids should fight more often. They attempted to get G Man on, but failed twice. They finally brought G Man on who was acting like a major retard and didn't even know what show he was on. G Man explained his trip to Jamaica while also ranting about Matt Dillahunty's stupidity for saying black people can't be racist. G Man then explained his trip to go after Matt Dillahunty, meet him in person, and own him in a debate. G Man continued to argue with the DP on prayer, marijuana, Brett Keane, and WWE. G Man watched a rap against G Man before leaving the show. End of the Show TJ told the story about how he farted at a cashier at Bob Evans. They played a video of the owner Video Game Underground receiving a message from a DP fan about how he'll visit his store. They played the video from some women with multiple personality they played previously, but watched the latter part of the video that they didn't play. She continued to say how fake she was. They played a Ted Cruz commercial with Phil Robertson endorsing and jerking him off to the few people who actual still watches Duck Dynasty. They also watch some hillarious Catholic sex education video. She described how a man gets an erection and gets sperm inside it and how the man gives the woman sperm and leaves. She also claimed you can't pee when you have an erection. They played some stupid ad like an animatronic bird, an electric nail clipper, and more. They finally ended the show. Quotes Trivia *TJ made the announcement that Eggs 2 will be called Bricks 3: Eggs 2. *Particular and literally are two new Brett Keane words. *The Goth Kid on Troll or Not a Troll is also the Goth Kid on Episode 200's Troll or Not a troll. *G Man has revealed his status with Brett is complicated. *Gail and Bubba were having an argument over Twitter during the show. Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring G Man Category:Episodes featuring Paul's Ego